Chad Paronto
Chad Michael Paronto (born July 28, 1975 in Woodsville, New Hampshire) is an American Major League Baseball player for the Boston Red Sox organization. Paronto attended the University of Massachusetts before being drafted by the Baltimore Orioles in the eighth round of the amateur draft. Paronto's best pitches include a 90-94 mph fastball and a heavy sinker which he uses mainly with men on base. High school years Paronto attended Woodsville High School in Woodsville, New Hampshire and was a letterman in soccer, baseball, and basketball. In basketball, he won All-State honors, and scored more than 1,000 points during his high school career. In baseball, he won All-State honors and was named the New Hampshire Player of the Year. Paronto graduated from Woodsville High School in 1993. Professional career In his debut year with the Orioles, Paronto went 1-3 with a 5.00 ERA and 16 strikeouts in 24 games. On November 19, 2001, Paronto was acquired by the Cleveland Indians via waivers. Paronto had a decent year in with Cleveland, compiling an 0-2 record, and a 4.04 ERA and 23 Ks. After going 0-2 with a 9.45 ERA and 6 strikeouts in 6.7 innings pitched, he became a free agent in the off-season and signed with the St. Louis Cardinals. After never making it to the bigs with the Cardinals, Paronto signed as a free agent with the Milwaukee Brewers in December of . Chad began the season with the Triple-A affiliate of the Brewers, the Nashville Sounds. With the Sounds, he went 3-1 with a 2.75 ERA and four saves in 27 relief appearances. However, Chad was released by Milwaukee on June 17. Paronto signed with the Atlanta Braves on June 21 and was assigned to the Triple-A Richmond Braves. On May 9, 2006, the Braves called Paronto back up to the Majors. He finished the season with a 2-3 record and a 3.18 ERA, proving himself to be one of the more reliable right-handed arms in an otherwise questionable Atlanta bullpen. In his first four appearances with Atlanta, he only allowed one run. On Opening Day , Paronto recorded his first career save in a 5-3 extra-inning victory over the Phillies. On July 31, Paronto was optioned to Triple-A Richmond to make room on the roster for newly-acquired first baseman Mark Teixeira. He finished the season with a 3-1 record and 3.57 ERA. On October 25, the Braves designated Paronto for assignment. Paronto refused an assignment to Triple-A and became a free agent. On December 18, 2007, he signed with the Houston Astros. On March 28, 2008, he was sent outright to the minors. He was called up to the majors on July 6, 2008, but was designated for assignment on July 31. He became a free agent after the season. Paronto was re-signed to a minor league contract with the Astros on January 14, , and was invited to spring training. Paronto's contract was purchased from Triple-A Round Rock on July 17, 2009 . On January 20, 2010, Paronto signed a minor league contract with the Boston Red Sox. External links Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Major League Baseball players from New Hampshire Category:Baltimore Orioles players Category:Cleveland Indians players Category:Atlanta Braves players Category:Houston Astros players Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni Category:Rochester Red Wings players Category:Akron Aeros players Category:Memphis Redbirds players Category:Nashville Sounds players Category:Richmond Braves players Category:Round Rock Express players Category:UMass Minutemen players Category:Relief Pitchers Category:Players